Caverna e Fobia
by xAkemihime
Summary: Por que uma caverna aparentemente comum deixara Robin tão temerosa? Zoro também quer saber. - ZoRobin


One Piece não me pertence.

* * *

Caverna e Fobia

O bando acabara de ingressar no Novo Mundo, e depois de uma semana em alto mar, finalmente uma ilha fora avistada. Logo os preparativos para desembarcarem e explorarem o local foram sendo providenciados.

Em um consenso geral, decidiram tirar na sorte quem iria explorar a ilha – que até então aparentava estar desabitada. Obviamente o capitão era o único que não entraria no sorteio, como sempre ele exclamava aos pulos sobre como estar animado para conhecer mais um novo local. Estava ansioso por aventuras, claro, fazendo os outros tripulantes tremerem, um pouco temerosos.

Sendo assim, Luffy, juntamente com Nami, Robin e Chopper, saíram do navio assim que este aportou na ilha. Cada um levava consigo uma mochila contendo a comida preciosa que Sanji fizera.

O cozinheiro e Brook também saltaram do Sunny. Iriam procurar suprimentos para abastecer o navio, visto que com Luffy a comida acabava de forma bastante rápida.

- Oi, seus idiotas, é melhor cuidarem bem da Nami-swan e da Robin-chwan! - Sanji ainda lamentava o fato de não poder ir com suas amadas para a exploração, resmungando direto com Luffy e Chopper sobre como deveriam proteger e cuidar das duas mulheres do bando.

- Certo. – Acenou Luffy, mesmo não ouvindo uma palavra sequer que o loiro acabara de falar. – Ah Sanji, não se esqueça de trazer bastante carne! – Exclamou, erguendo os braços querendo dizer o quanto de carne queria.

Sendo assim metade do bando se foi, adentrando as profundezas da floresta que cercava a praia por onde desembarcaram.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada; com Luffy cantarolando e recebendo socos de Nami por causa disso; chegaram a uma clareira no meio da floresta, onde decidiram parar por um tempo para descansar e Luffy para comer.

Robin sentou-se ao lado de Nami, desviando um pouco sua atenção dos companheiros que hora riam, hora discutiam (especialmente a navegadora). Foi então que avistou ao longe em uma montanha, o que parecia ser uma pequena fenda, uma espécie de caverna. A curiosidade de arqueóloga falou mais alto imediatamente.

- Pessoal, eu vou desviar um pouco da nossa rota por um instante, logo eu encontro vocês. – Sorriu para eles, se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – Chopper indagou, enquanto Luffy dava de ombros e Nami olhava para a morena, curiosa.

- Avistei uma caverna perto daquela montanha – Apontou para a montanha a esquerda. – Vou dar uma olhada, quem sabe não encontro algum escrito sobre essa ilha misteriosa? – _Ou um poneglyph..._

- Mas você vai sozinha? – Chopper ainda insistiu, temeroso. Robin supôs que desde que o incidente de Enies Lobby havia acontecido, Chopper ficara sempre com medo de vê-la andando por aí sozinha.

- Não se preocupe Chopper, eu sei me defender, além do mais, não irei demorar muito. - Ela sorriu, fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça da rena.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da ilha, dentro do Thousand Sunny, Franky fazia alguns reparos e modificações no waver bem no deque do navio.

Ele havia decidido ficar, mesmo sabendo que Zoro que ficara encarregado de vigiar o Sunny, mas nada melhor do que trabalhar com praticamente todo o bando fora do navio, a paz que tinha era incrível, ainda mais considerando que Zoro dormia profundamente bem ao lado dele, encostado confortavelmente na cabine.

Foi então que quando movia lentamente uma peça para encaixá-la no mecanismo do waver, tomando extremo cuidado para não errar, uma voz familiar bem próxima dele irrompeu o silêncio do navio.

- AAAAAAAH – Franky sobressaltou com o grito, soltando as peças do waver e suas ferramentas, que caíram no gramado do Sunny. O ciborgue rapidamente olhou para o lado, onde Zoro se encontrava sentado e desperto, ainda que estivesse com uma cara de sono.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, olhando assustado para o espadachim.

- Ahn? Ah nada, foi só um sonho. – Respondeu o outro, espreguiçando de leve. Franky, em alguns momentos, entendia a vontade que Sanji tinha de matar o companheiro, e este sim era um dos momentos.

Porém antes que Franky pudesse abrir a boca para dizer palavras nada gentis para o amigo, Zoro se levantou, agora sem a expressão de sono.

- Onde está indo?

- Vou dar uma volta por aí... – Zoro se limitou a responder, saltando do navio. Franky, ao vê-lo sair do Sunny, logo lhe alertou:

- Não vá se perder!

- Eu nunca me perco! – O espadachim disse irritado, caminhando para o interior da ilha. E ao longe Franky dizia, com uma expressão frustrada em sua face:

- Ele vai se perder.

E obviamente se perdeu.

Zoro entrou para dentro da floresta, caminhando um pouco pelo local, e depois de constatar que não havia nada de interessante, nem mesmo algum animal selvagem a vista, decididamente nada, resolveu voltar para o navio.

Mas... Para que lado o Sunny estava mesmo?

Olhou em volta, pensando seriamente em que direção deveria ir, não querendo aceitar o fato de não fazer a mínima ideia de onde estava.

- Deve ser para a direita, claro. – Disse para si mesmo, convicto de seu senso de direção, que julgava ser excelente, apesar de todos dizerem o contrário.

Depois de um tempo andando para o que julgava ser a direita, Zoro deu de cara com uma enorme montanha a sua frente.

Olhou-a de forma curiosa, decidindo por fim tentar ao menos escalá-la. Se chegasse ao topo, certamente poderia enxergar a ilha toda e ver onde o Sunny estaria.

Plano perfeito.

E enquanto se aproximava ainda mais da montanha, avistou uma pequena caverna no início da mesma. Mas o que chamou sua atenção não foi a caverna, e sim a quantidade de morcegos que saía da mesma. Para eles saírem daquela forma, certamente alguém havia entrado na caverna e os espantado.

Zoro foi em direção ao local, curioso.

A caverna não estava tão escura quanto pensara, iluminada pelos raios de sol que adentravam um pouco o interior, projetando a sombra de uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos. O espadachim não demorou muito para identificá-la. Claro que ela estaria ali.

Porém antes de abrir a boca para cumprimentá-la, notou que Robin tremia descontroladamente. Fitou, sem entender.

- Oi, Robin, você está bem? – Perguntou, se aproximando da mesma que ainda permanecia de costas para ele.

- Estou. – Respondeu ela, se virando para Zoro, porém sem o sorriso costumeiro em sua face.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Robin sempre fora boa em esconder seus sentimentos dos outros companheiros. Zoro também era reservado, admitia isso, mas não era tanto quanto ela. Na maioria das vezes era impossível desvendar o que se passava com aquela mulher.

- Tem certeza? – Franziu o cenho, vendo os braços dela ainda tremerem um pouco. Seu rosto também estava com uma palidez que não era normal, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Se bem que Robin já vira vários fantasmas em Thriller Bark e nem assim ela havia ficado desse jeito. Será que era então a marinha?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, desviando o olhar do dele, fitando o interior da caverna, como se esperasse que algo saísse de lá.

– Oi, alguém da marinha apareceu? Foi isso?

Ouviu a morena suspirar de leve, aparentemente mais calma do que seja lá que tenha acontecido.

- Eu estou bem, não foi nada, vamos sair daqui. – Esboçou um sorriso fraco para o espadachim, que ainda a olhava sem acreditar e sem nem ao menos se mover para sair da caverna.

Até que uma lembrança ocorreu à mente de Zoro. Aquela hora em que vira os morcegos saindo da caverna. Um motivo estúpido para o comportamento de Robin, mas ainda assim...

- Você... Tem medo de morcegos?

Robin o fitou por um momento, sem responder. Um ímpeto de se estapear passou por Zoro. Ela devia estar o achando um idiota. Mais do o que o normal, claro.

Até que por fim a arqueóloga, ao invés de lhe responder, simplesmente o puxou pelo seu obi vermelho que rodeava a cintura, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem um ao outro, e seus lábios se encontrarem.

Zoro estava surpreso pela atitude da companheira, mas logo sua boca se abriu, dando passagem para a língua da morena e correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo fervor que ela.

Sentiu as mãos da arqueóloga habilmente retirarem seu obi, largando-o em um canto qualquer da caverna, então logo ele mesmo se livrou de seu casaco verde.

Suas mãos rodeavam a cintura de Robin, empurrando-a contra a parede da caverna, enquanto firmava ainda mais o beijo que se tornava cada vez mais ardente, como uma chama que ganhava cada vez mais vida, cada vez mais fogo. Logo os lábios de Zoro se desvencilharam da boca de Robin e correram pelo seu pescoço, enquanto a mesma soltava alguns suspiros de leve, arranhando as costas já expostas do espadachim.

Ele não entendia a atitude de Robin, mas quem se importa? A verdade é que sempre teve uma queda por ela, sua atitude o irritava e o atraía desde que se conheceram, não era como Nami, que era chata e irritante como uma irmã mais nova deve ser, e também não era como as outras mulheres que encontraram nas aventuras, Robin era simplesmente diferente. E talvez este diferente fosse o principal motivo que o atraía tanto. Ela era especial.

Logo as mãos de Zoro soltaram a cintura da arqueóloga e encontraram o fecho da blusa azul dela. E quando esteve prestes a abri-lo, Robin o deteve.

- Sim.

- Sim? – Indagou o espadachim confuso, enquanto arfava um pouco sem fôlego devido aos beijos. – Sim o que?

- Eu tenho medo de morcegos. Apenas não conte aos outros, certo? – Robin sorriu, beijando de leve os lábios de Zoro e se desvencilhando de seu corpo que a rodeava em volta da parede da caverna. Ela lançou-lhe um último olhar, sorrindo com um ar malicioso, antes de virar de costas e sair da caverna.

Zoro ainda estava processando tudo o que acontecera e o que a morena havia dito, quando ouviu a voz dela do lado de fora do local.

- Acho melhor você vir, ou vai acabar se perdendo de novo, Zoro.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou e recolheu suas roupas, indo lentamente ao encontro de Robin. Zoro não ia admitir, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ele realmente gostou de se perder completamente em uma ilha.


End file.
